


Day 013

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Jansen (dragon age)/Wanda (Dragon Age OC)
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 3





	Day 013

It was just past midnight when Anders heard the frantic shouting outside the doors to his clinic. He hadn’t been asleep, merely lying in bed with his eyes closed and he was at the door in less than a minute.

He opened the door to see a slight, red-haired man and a wide blond, supporting a mousy haired woman who was well into labor by the looks of her.

She is no mage, she could be a templar spy. 

“Come in quickly,” Anders said. He ran ahead to prepare the birthing bed. He woke his assistant on duty and sent her for water and fresh linens. The woman, her husband had called her Wanda, was farther along than Anders would have preferred but he never got to work in ideal conditions anymore.

This is a distraction from our purpose. Compassion is often the enemy of justice.

Anders led Wanda to the bed while her husband, Jansen hovered nervously around. The blond man took his leave hastily as Anders rolled up Wanda’s dress to take a look at the birth canal. She had already fully opened, the babe would be there shortly.

“It’s a good thing you god here when you did,” he said looking up at Wanda. “Any later and you’d have had the child in the middle of the street.” In the dim light of the torches, Anders could see that one of her eyes was starting to bruise.

If this man is abusing his wife, the demands of Justice are clear. 

“Well then it’s a good thing my husband managed to wake himself in time,” Wanda said through gritted teeth, Here breathing was coming faster. She would need to be calmed or she may succumb to hysteria. Anders was about to say something soothing when he noticed how Jansen had reacted to his wife's words. Not with the brash annoyance one would expect of a man accused of being lazy, nor with the good humoured laugh of the self assured. He cast his eyes down in shame.

His guilt is written on his face.

Anders could feel the burn of Justice creeping into his flesh. The light of the torches was tinged with a faint blue Anders knew was emanating from him.

“What happened to your eye?” he asked. Wanda looked confused.

“I hit her,” Jansen admitted. “I get night terrors sometimes and when she tried to wake me-” He was cut off by a guttural scream from Wanda. 

He lies.

“We need to focus on the baby,” Anders muttered. “Anything else is secondary.”

Justice cannot be ignored.

Anders took one of Wanda’s hands in his and motioned to Jansen to do the same.

“Wanda, I need you to breath and get ready to push.”

“I’ve seen this done before,” Wanda snarled. Anders nodded once. Jansen was clearly agitated and his unease was souring the energy of the room.

“Jansen I need you to breath with Wanda,” he instructed.

Anders took up position at the foot of the bed. Wanda opening well, so far there were no signs of complications. His acolyte had returned by this point and began dabbing a wet town on Wanda’s brow.

“Push,” Anders instructed and Wanda let out a mighty roar. All she managed to do was soile the bed. Anders signaled hus acolyte to change the sheets while he wiped Wanda clean. It was not good to have the child mixing with strange humours in its first minute of life. They fell into a rhythm for the next hour, Wanda screaming, pushing and occasionally resting. Jansen played the part of the devoted husband, though he was clearly out of his element.

He knows we suspect. He compensates to fool us.

“I need one more big push,” Anders said, ready to catch the child as it came into the world.

“What the fuck do you think I’ve been doing for the past hour,” Wanda spat.

“Now!” Anders said and Wanda bore down hard. All of a sudden the child was free and in Anders’s waiting arms. The child, the boy, let out a cry to rival that of his mother as he struggled to take in the harsh and unfamiliar world.

I liked this world no better when I arrived, little one.

He quickly handed the boy off to his acolyte to clean and cut free of his mother. Anders summoned his magical energy to send a wave of healing over the new mother. Her groin was a mess or blood and torn flesh, a normal if horrifying part of life. In moments everything was whole again, even her eye returned to normal. Truth be told, this was nothing compared to an evening out with his friends.

His acolyte handed the boy to his mother and took Jansen away to help with some task or other. Anders took advantage of this moment alone with Wanda.

“You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to recover,” he said. “But first I need to know what really happened to your eye?”

“It is as my husband said,” she replied. “Ever since the dragon attacked the mines all those years ago he gets horrible night terrors. Usually I wait for them to pass but I needed him to get me here so I woke him. He must have thought I was a dragon.” She laughed a bit at that. “He is brave when he needs to be.”

Jansen was back now and he watched, enraptured as Wanda gave their son her breast to feed. They boy took the nipple quickally, a good sign.

“What a beautiful baby,” Wanda cooed.

“I ain’t never seen one better,” Jansen said. “Little Jansen jr.”

With Justice soothed by Wanda’s words, Anders left the new family to their private moment and returned to his rest. He was sure if anyone needed anything from him there would be screaming of one kind or another.


End file.
